Alone in the Light
by The 11th Hour Bastard
Summary: A wish of the girl who was left alone in this world, only to end up in the company of a cute but perverted slime girl.
1. Chapter 1

Alone in the Light

Chapter 1

Author note : spoilers beforehand, no h-scenes written here only pervy ghey teasing, just so you won't be disappointed. There's a good chance you might still be, though.

As I opened my eyes, there was a starfield. Below it stood ruins of all the nations lived past.

Alone I stood, scanning my surroundings. A desolate world unfold ahead, devoid of any vital signs.

Who was I? I knew only the basic knowledge that I'm a girl and I wasn't...really that cute, just presentable enough. When I came to, I always wore this school uniform with oversized tie and funky-styled shoes. My hair were of crimson color in twin pigtails. The eyes reflected in the mirror glistened red-orange reminiscent of glowing flame. Gloves wrapped both my hands with a 'radio' object on my left.

My body was pretty athletic; I could easily move around and perform feats that those 'ordinary human' couldn't. High jumping; various gymnastic moves; running in speed so fast swooshing noises rang across with the wind blowing through my face. Moving around brought a joyful time but the absence of others; no clues to where I should search left me completely in the dark.

I tried walking away from the ruined building with lots of things conveniently stacked around. A nice place with minimum necessities for living—it was the best building out of these ruined places. It even had a mirror for me to check myself out...but...it's not like I'm cute or anything...wasn't it normal for a girl to be conscious about her appearance?

..but as that cold, dark, unpleasant surroundings filled my vision, my whole body shivered and I lost consciousness for a moment.

When I came to, the scenery turned into a field of flowers with lots of beautifully shaped trees around the perimeter. No such stale air were present, but instead a fresh morning breeze wafted out.

The feel of breeze and sunlight against my skin; the view of lush vegetation among towering city buildings as far eyes could see. It seem to awaken something within as sound escaped my lips.

"Uzume want friends for girl talks! How we can share lots of sweets and share our love experience..."

W-what's wrong? W...why did I talk like this...so embarrassing...

...but I felt so lonely I couldn't stop releasing all my feelings as resignation filled.

Uzume? Who's that...was it...my name?

As my consciousness came back, the happy scenery from earlier reverted back to this miserable place.

Tennouboshi Uzume.

The name rang on the back of my mind.

It was an unknown world, but I slowly learned a thing or two about it, along with my own self.

'Plop...plop'

I swear I heard a sound similar to a jumping slime from behind but when I tried turning back, there was no one present...

Was it just my imagination?

...

Turns out, I wasn't alone in this world.

...but knowing the truth for the first time, I thought-it might be better if it's just me alone existing.

Now that I notice it, if there was no one here at all, it might be even more creepy and maddening. Like, you would be anticipating something fearsome jumping out of blue at any moment and that might be the end of your life.

I let out a long sigh as I observed the ruins of a city. The pedestrian bridge collapsed; broken vehicles and debrises from crumbling buildings littered the road. It was quite fortunate it wasn't that dark—the streetlights were all lit and mostly intact, strangely enough. The place I first arrived in also had electrical lights and the surroundings were pretty bright.

There were a lot of monsters and not a single human being present. As a saving grace, not every place were plagued. My own base, the first place I ended up in, was quite peaceful. I didn't know how some places had monsters present where some others not, but it was fortunate my starting place was a safe area.

In any case, even with my superior physical abilities, I wasn't confident on defeating those tough-looking mobs with my bare hands. I felt like a frail creature in front of their overwhelming presence. All this was just a mere intuition but it's better safe than sorry.

Luckily, I was much faster than them so I could avoid every single fight. There might be encounters where running away all the time wasn't an option, so I'd best prepare.

I need a weapon to fight. I want to become strong enough and eradicate every monsters that plagued this world. When I looked at them, they radiated negative energy which seem to bring this world more and more towards destruction, I couldn't just let them be.

With my resolution to become stronger, I returned to my base. It was nerve-wracking to narrowly escape the chase of monsters on the way return.

As I came back to my 'home' for the first time, I felt the sensation of relief as the desolate scenery changed into a hospitable environment. Although it wasn't by much, at least it helped keeping myself sane.

Dust and dirt covered my entire body. My clothes and shoes also look pretty miserable. There were also various rips on the fabric when I tried to escape which revealed my embarrassing figure.

I knew they're just monsters but I didn't want to fight them naked or in my undies either!

Ah...was it due to me being a girl, I really want to take a bath right now? This unclean feel made my body so uncomfortable, it's disgusting.

I had to dirty myself again while searching for usable weapons, but this sensation was so unbearable. Nevertheless, how could I take a bath in the first place? I pranced to and fro around this building but the 'bathroom' was broken and there's no water coming out of the faucet.

'Dammit!'

My mind went full throttle as I braved through all the accumulated dust in the storeroom and before I realize it, I already secured the necessities along the way.

I became all motivated in desperation to take a bath, rather than becoming stronger to purge the monsters.

...how shameful...and most of all, it's so uncool.

Wait...why was I so fixated on being cool? I didn't know but I just thought, if I tried doing kickass things like beating up monsters and saving this world, I would feel great-like what I was born for.

That didn't matter right now. I eyed the only thing resembling a liquid container—a steel drum and ran wildly around the area in search of water source holding it with both hands.

Sweat accumulated and on top of the dust and dirt throughout my body, there was an unpleasant smell coming from it; all the unease I previously felt now reached such irritating level.

In addition, I didn't realize that I was pushing my body too far, just because I had superhuman capabilities. All the exhaustion from the moment I was scouting the area and met monsters took the toll on my stamina...my thoughts blurred once more.

...and this time, the desolate scenery in front of me turned into an open air hot spring. It was such a torture to me who craved for bath...

"Uzume wants to take a bath so bad...isn't it nice if someday, Uzume can squeeze bodies with friends?"

This embarrassing speech again...I felt like crawling in a hole so much right now but...I need to soak myself in this hot spring.

Though, as my feet moved forward, the scenery changed as I tripped on a branch leading to an area filled with bushes.

"Aww..."

I fell on the grassy plains, not on the rocky path so my body weren't bleeding at all.

It was strange, pretty sure I checked in all the places. How could I miss such location?

Ah right, I passed this place before, but as far as eyes could see, there were thick bushes as eyes could see, enough to obscure what lies ahead. Picking up the lawnmower from the base, I paved the path starting from the branch all the way until I saw a watering hole at the other end.

...a water source!

There were a bunch of small lakes nearby and the water looked so fresh and invigorating. I quickly dunked the steel drum until the water height contained were enough. My strength were more than enough to lift the whole-filled bucket with one hand and gently put it on the ground.

Stripping off my clothes frantically I jumped straight into the bucket; the feel of cold water washing all impurities to my skin were incredible.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn...this hits the spot..."

I couldn't help but moan like an elderly person. Now that I had calmed down and felt rather great, I felt like scrutinizing my own body. My skin were white and smooth and I had a bit of chest which was pleasant to touch—though I felt rather strange—why did I kept fondling it?

Surely...there'd be no one watching...right? That I was out there touching myself in weird ways...no...what's this, I felt pleasure running throughout when I massaged various sensitive spots which were sore all over.

Yet, I did that since touching it also felt really good.

"Ahh...yes...mhh..."

As I kept fondling my sensitive spots and making lewd moans, my eyes met with a girl with semi-transparent blue skin. Her breathing seems rough and her face was really red...

"Kyaaaah! I wasn't peeking...I wasn't peeking...I'm not a pervert..."

She had a crystal-clear voice and listening to her seem to awash the emptiness inside.

As soon as she noticed me she began covering her eyes. It was a blue-skinned girl with gelatinous body and black eyes which shone like pearl . Her hair were the same color of her skin, reaching out straight to her shoulders.

She also had a pair of dog ears and tail which cutely wriggled around. Her body were quite voluptuous and she had an adorable face to boot. It's a face belonging to a little-girl which was contrast to her alluring figure.

Her feet was quite thick and plump, it made me want to sit on her lap; her hands were home to delicately shaped fingers which one couldn't help but touch with care.

...then my gaze went to her crotch area and I quickly moved my head back.

Now that I thought about it, ain't she practically naked? Realizing it, heat started to accumulate on my face.

"P-put some clothes on you pervert! A cute girl like you shouldn't show yourself naked in front of others so openly...they might...lose control...you know?"

She didn't even try to put her hands over that huge chest. Sure there's no nipples or so, but it looked really lewd.

"Cute...me? But I'm just a dogoo."

"...have you ever tried looking directly at your body, or use a mirror somewhere?"

"Ehh...ehhh? I have breasts? Now I also have a pair of hands, just like a human...what's going on?"

"Why didn't you realize it sooner?"

"I didn't realize it before you told me." the dogoo girl look straight towards the reflection at a lake and immediately blushed, "Wow, such a pretty big sister..."

"I know you're super cute, but if you act narcissistic like this I felt like hitting you."

"P-please don't hit me, sister...I don't wanna die...I don't even know that the lake actually shows my own self..."

"Sigh..now do as I told you, put your hands on your head and tilt it, then watch the reflection on the lake."

"Uuuu...?"

...both of us ended up gushing fountain of nosebleed.

I regretted asking her to act adorably. No, on the second thought—it was worth the pain.

...

It took really a handful just to teach this girl some common sense. She didn't have a name and such a pretty girl didn't deserve dogoo-like name. Since her color was blue overall, I called her Sapphire.

I forgot that I was submerging myself in the water for the duration. So I excused myself to her when she finally understood while I changed my clothes.

"Don't peep, you hear! I will smack you if you peep."

"..but miss Uzume already saw my naked body so much...couldn't I also do the same? No, I really want to see! It's such a waste, miss Uzume had such-"

"You..." I really couldn't get mad at those puppy dog eyes, but like...why did I start being happy upon being peeped on this time? This girl sure made me feel weird.

Before that, she magically washed and dried it while I wasn't paying attention and it was good as new. The damage from before were all mended.

I tried, at all cost to avoid eye contact with her as I came outta the bath. Her eyes were shining for a moment before I turned away and felt her gazes all over. I really didn't feel all that uncomfortable, where in truth, I should actually be creeped out.

"So...how did you found me anyway? More...like, it's really surprising for a dogoo to turn into a human, a looker like you to boot."

"Ehh...no, miss Uzume is the one who's a looker. I couldn't stop staring at miss Uzume...my heart just starts beating fast."

Sapphire's expression turned really seductive and when she let out such apparent blush and unable to meet eyes with me, I couldn't help but become overly self-conscious.

W-what was happening here? Didn't she and I just meet, how did I turn out this way?

"H-hold it right there. Why are you like this...aren't we both girls?"

"Why does it matter? I was created by miss Uzume's longing for love and I, who was just a dogoo with no sentience, suddenly became like this. Since I became a girl, didn't it mean miss Uzume love girls like this? I...couldn't hold it any longer...please..."

At her last sentence, she lunged towards me and pushed me down. She was breathing hard and seem on the verge of losing control, our hands joined together, and it didn't have a slimy feel in the slightest. It's like I was holding an actual human hand that's incredibly soft.

"What do you want...Sapphire? I don't want to misunderstand what you truly yearned and hurt you in the end."

"Miss Uzume, do you love me?"

Her face, filled with longing, now were right in front of me.

"..I think I was created by your loneliness, as such, I felt really empty...miss Uzume...please pour me with your love."

For a moment there, I thought my heart was going to stop. It was just too much.

"For being so cute, don't blame me if I couldn't control myself, Sapphire."

"Un..."

To her consent, I sealed her lips with mine. Her breath against my face, her soft chest pressing mine and the warmth of her delicate hand wrapped around me without any slimy feel. All of those were just like a human being. The more I spent with her, I could only think of her as a human, regardless of her bizarre appearance.

...to think I would cross the line with her like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Alone in the Light

Chapter 2

In the nude, both of us embraced one another. Pink colors filled my mind, thinking of such lecherous things we had done.

She might be a dogoo girl, but just now, it didn't feel much different than a human girl—though the softness of her everything were heavenly. Especially the sight of her animal ears twitching and the wriggling of her tails as she released those feelings while back.

Wait...how did I had recollection of such weird things? What kind of perverted girl was I in the past?

"Miss...Uzume is...too rough..."

Sapphire was unconscious at the moment. Her libido was so high I nearly passed out too.

I didn't know for how many times I managed to release my pent-up desires, but it felt amazingly good. I might actually got addicted doing this with her.

Seeing as she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, I washed up all the lewd juices from my skin and dressed up once more. As the water met my crotch area, I still felt a tingling sensation, like it still wasn't enough.

How did I become such a lewd girl?

As for Sapphire, she didn't seem to have traces of such liquids on her body. She seem to always be squeaky clean. I washed her up regardless; trying my hardest to restrain my urges as I wiped her body.

Though, just as my hand wiped her large chest, she moaned once more..

"Ehh..? Miss Uzume, you still want to do more? I'm already filled up...I couldn't...any longer..."

Sigh...if I comply to her, I might actually do her all day long and my main job wouldn't even be done! Just then, we already spent hours doing it already!

I lightly smacked her head and gently stroke it.

"Sapphire, you need to restrain yourself a lot more. Don't be too lewd in the future, alright?"

"...but miss Uzume, you're the one who keep extending rounds..."

"Not now. This world we're in ain't in a good condition right now. Time's the essence. Would you help me save the world, Sapphire?"

"Yes...only if miss Uzume would do it again with me every day..."

This girl...was her mind only filled with dirty things?

"Ugh...alright, doing it with you also felt great."

I couldn't fathom how I admitted it so openly in front of her.

"Ehehe...miss Uzume is such a lewd girl—awawa.."

I smacked this silly girl in the head once more. I unconsciously put in my regular strength but she seem to take it on just fine.

It seemed like she wasn't as weak as I thought.

"Don't get carried away now."

"Blushing miss Uzume is so cute!"

Seeing you put up such adorable smile, who could keep themselves from blushing.

"This isn't the time to be flirting. Now let's go back.."

"M'kay..."

As I turned my back and walked forth, I heard a plop sound and a delicious soft sensation pressing against my back. Sapphire's comfy hands were on my sides as she made me piggyback her.

"Miss Uzume, you're so adorable when you start referring yourself in third person while we're close to..."

"No...no...no! Anything but that!"

I was so damn startled by her I nearly dropped her on the ground.

...

Cleaning up the base was in order right after we had our bath. It's good enough she had common sense to not get excited when I was wiping her clean. I left the steel drum near the water source. I didn't like carrying it back and forth. I shouldn't forgot the place since I already trimmed the grassy patch which blocked my sights.

Sapphire turned out a lot better than I was at cleaning. On places she passed through, dust and dirt were gone; replaced by squeaky clean floor, walls—all the amenities present also look neat. In the end, as I felt myself eventually getting in the way, I simply sat on the sofa which Sapphire cleaned up for me, pondering what to do about gathering the necessities for a comfortable life.

Things like food and such—most importantly, a weapon and training myself to become stronger. As a sense of relief after taking a bath and wearing clean clothes assaulted me, my sight felt wobbly and my consciousness turned to blur.

"Miss Uzume, you must be tired. Leave the rest to me, m'kay?"

I was too tired to form a reply, so all I did was just giving a short nod and slept.

When I woke up, I felt like crying so much. Was I really taking her presence as granted?

...

In the neatly arranged room with boxes filled with items, my base felt much emptier without her.

"Sapphire? Where are you...please don't leave me alone..."

Hours passed as I searched the entire place for her presence and I found no such trace. Even during our short encounter, she already felt so special to me—to think she'd be leaving me like this.

To think, I actually dreamed of taking all those monsters alone. I laid there slumped on my sofa currently, devoid of any reasons to live. Without her by my side: smiling at me, embracing me and filling me with love, I could care less about restoring the world. Why was I like this...was falling for this girl actually made me so weak?

"Miss Uzume?"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

It was a warm, childish sounding voice of a girl which jolted my spirits back up. It was the slime girl with animal ears and tail which I already thought up as another human. She cutely tilted her head and stroked my hair. Her flesh was quite warm.

"...don't scare me like that. I thought you'd be gone forever when I woke up...sniff...hic..."

She was someone created from my utmost longing. All the care and hospitality I wanted from another human, she had it all. That's why, even if it's only my first meeting, I already felt such a strong bond, a desire to always be together.

Although it was strange that she wasn't another human being, it didn't matter in the end.

"I won't leave Miss Uzume behind. Aren't we lovers? Please don't cry.."

"L-l-lovers?"

"Miss Uzume and me are lovers, of course. Didn't we just give our honest love to another just moments ago? Or...are we not lovers?"

"...just think about it yourself, dummy. You leave me behind without saying anything, at least write a not..."

"I don't know how to read and write."

"Say it sooner!"

"Miss Uzume never asked about it..."

"Since you seem pretty smart already, I assume you already know!"

"Umm...I'm sorry...I will learn to read and write."

"...that's not the point, why don't you wake me up when you're going somewhere? You'll just make me worry to death...after all, meeting you was like a fleeting dream, I was really afraid when I woke up, you wouldn't be here anymore."

"I don't really know how much miss Uzume hold me dear but, I know, when you slept, you look so happy...I couldn't forgive myself if I wake you up."

"...so, what are you doing all this time?"

"I...played with myself. Umm...you see, seeing your sleeping face already made me so hot and bothered, I had to go back to the bath and touch—sorry, I'm so indecent."

"What?"

To think her actual reason was something like this, I couldn't help but feel like a fool for worrying.

"Miss Uzume, I couldn't hold myself back from doing it else I feel so lonely...would Miss Uzume want to do it again?"

"You...you...why are your head only filled with lewd things!"

I quickly jumped off the sofa and chased after her, in which she fled in speed that wasn't slow either.

"T-that's because Miss Uzume just enticed me too much! You're so erotic, wouldn't it be abnormal if I weren't thinking such things of you the entire time?"

"How can you say such shameless things in the open like that, hey wait up!"

"No! I don't want miss Uzume to beat me up."

"I won't beat you up...I will just..."

"Fondle my chest?"

"Yes I will f—no, that's not it! Stop right there, stop running away!"

"Ehehe...blame yourself for being so cute, I want to keep teasing you."

"I'm not cute! I'd rather be someone cool instead."

"You're so cute because you're trying to be cool like that."

"Are you saying that I'm actually not cool?"

"Yes...miss Uzume, you're actually...extremely hot."

I didn't know Sapphire was this shameless with her pick-up lines. At her last line, I couldn't help but blush and stop my movements.

She also halted her pace and turned towards me with a playful smile, which once more sent my heart beating.

"Miss Uzume, you couldn't win against me. I was created from your feelings so I know a lot of things about you."

"Che, don't be so cock-sure. I will know you better and with time, I can also spout things that made you all flustered."

"...un. I think with this, we can be closer as lovers?"

At this point, anyone who looked at us would say the same thing. I myself also couldn't refute that our relationship were definitely special.

"Y-yeah..."

To my acknowledgment, she strangely didn't faze a bit, instead—she looked towards the skies.

It seemed, during this moment, stars were plentiful and the moon shone brightly, showering us in its light.

...munyu...munyu..

As I was lost in thought, I felt her rubbing my chest.

"Sapphire, why are you doing this?"

"Miss Uzume, please fondle mine."

"Uh..."

Just right after I caressed her chest, we ended up doing it again. I think, I'm going to become a nympho at this rate.

On a side note, she always wagged her tail when she's excited, which was basically all the time, so it's redundant to describe it.


	3. Epilogue

Alone in the Light

Epilogue

Neptune and Nepgear were sent to Zero dimension after booting up the mysterious game console.

Zero dimension was a world of ruins. The sisters found themselves in the remnants of a familiar-looking city. In the distance, two figures were out fighting the monsters.

One was Uzume with her megaphones and Sapphire, using esper powers. The sight of a human and a slime girl with animal ears and tail fighting together were quite bizarre to the sisters. In fact, they were really interested in Sapphire—in Planeptune, there was no such kind of lifeform that exist.

There were monsters present, but no such monster girls if you exclude Chuko or Shakeko (the panda on the chirper who got turned into a cute girl).

With their exceptional teamwork, Uzume and Sapphire quickly dispatched the waves of monsters. Different than when she first met Uzume, now she wore a kind of raincoat which partially show her cleavage and curves. It also made her plump, shapely legs visible to naked eye.

Sapphire thought, this kind of clothing were the most comfortable compared to wearing the full-on shirt with undies, socks and shoes.

The tense situation from before were gone and Uzume exhaled.

Noticing two pairs of eyes that weren't there before, Uzume stood alert as she shouted.

"Hey...you two! Who are you guys? Where do you come from?"

Though it's more like she was really irritated since the two girls stared so much at her lover.

"It's okay Uzume, I don't feel any bad intentions from them. They might help us defeat Arfoire. The lady has a really hot body, but her personality is so terrible."

"Is perverted things the only stuff on your mind?"

"You know me so well!"

If Arfoire knew the slime girl she was fighting with fantasized about her pretty often, she might puke blood.

Neptune and Nepgear made a strange expression as they watch the duo banter. Sapphire also noticed them and waved her hands approached the duo with Uzume.

"You girls look so cute together, are you lovers?"

"Lovers?" Nepgear couldn't help but blush hard at that thought: 'me and big sis...no way...that's incest, it's really wrong, but I'm still interested'.

"Slime big sis, we're not lovers-don't be silly! Two of us do look alike, ain't it? We're sisters. We might appear affectionate, but that much are normal!"

Sapphire tilted her head cutely again at the new term, "Because you look similar, then you are sisters? You can love your sister without being their lover?"

Nepgear's heart skipped a beat at Sapphire's cute posture. This slime girl's voluptuous figure really remind her of Vert and the playful attitude were akin to her own big sis.

"Ahem..big sister slime, please don't misunderstand—me and sis didn't have anything like that."

"Have both of you kissed or slept together?"

Hearing such perverse question, Neptune couldn't help but retort. "Hey, hold it right there! What kind of things are in your head when it comes to affectionate stuff? When I love Nepgear, we didn't necessarily have to do these things, okay?"

"S-sis...you don't have to deny it so hard."

Seeing as Neptune were really flustered when offering explanation might gave them the wrong idea.

"Well! I don't really understand, but I could tell as much, you girls really cared for one another."

"Un...un." Neptune nod, finally she gets it—she thought.

"Yes, it's just as you said. Big sister slime." Nepgear also felt relieved.

"You girls must have slept together a lot."

"Pu!"

"Awawawa! Y-you got it all wrong!"

Soon, a smack landed on Sapphire's head.

"Aww!"

"I'm really sorry for her. She's actually a smart girl but she often act like a perverse idiot."

Uzume thought, rather than being her lover—she currently felt like her guardian.

...

When they returned to Uzume's base, they were welcomed by a well-functioning living space, a far cry from the desolate lands they tread. The insides were tidy without traces of dust and dirt. The bathroom and toilet were fully functional, so did the kitchen and fridge. There were a big room with double-bed and a smaller room with two single beds. A fully furnished living room with a gaming console and a TV set, which unfortunately didn't have anything airing. The other room was filled with electronic panels that both Uzume and Sapphire couldn't fathom.

A stair led to the rooftops where one could stargaze with the telescope. Downstairs were a garden where various vegetables grew.

"Won't the monsters attack this area?" Nepgear observed the surroundings through the living room's window. Even if this place was intact, the rest were pretty much still ruins.

"They wouldn't. This place was enveloped by share energy and the concentration were getting stronger by day. Our reform was taking place." Uzume simply sip on her tea which Sapphire prepared for everyone. "Even if they showed up, this was our home turf. Me and Sapphire were confident on beating them here."

"Me and Uzume diligently fixed our home whenever we're done fighting monsters." serving the rest of the tea on the dining table where Neptune and Uzume sat, she continued the story.

"Hey, are we're just going to go along without introducing ourselves? As the main character, those kind of things are in order, y'know."

"Ah you're right." Uzume placed down her tea. Nepgear, being the nice and polite girl, gracefully walked into the seat beside Neptune.

"I'm Neptune, please to meet 'cha!"

"My name is Nepgear, I'm her little sister."

"I thought Nepgear is the big sis." Sapphire interjected.

"You dummy—you see how she refer to Neptune as 'sis' in respectful way, how come you didn't realize that? Uh..ahem...I'm Uzume, I'm here to restore the world and defeat monsters."

"I just think it'd be interesting that way."

Uzume ignored her as she continued sipping the tea.

'

Last up, the slime girl introduced herself.

"Name's Sapphire. As you could see, I'm just a normal human." (you're not Mechazawa, who's actually a bonafide human being, Sapphire)

With her being with Uzume all the time, she totally forgot that she's not one and totally treat the slime thing like it was just her ethnic.

The Planeptune sisters eventually decide to just throw common sense to the window and treated her just like their friends.

"Please take care of us!" the sisters said in unison.

"No problem. We''ll also work hard to find the way for you guys to return home." said Uzume

"We won't keep your loved ones waiting for long. Just leave it to us." Sapphire also put a thumbs up at the sisters.

Uzume and Sapphire's adventure with the Planeptune sisters to defeat Arfoire was just beginning.

"By the way, Uzume—it's about time we feel go—aww!"

"Don't give them weird ideas."

...well, they're just like a high-drive married couple now.

~ Fin ~

Author's Note : About the title: it wasn't anything much. I just want to make a fancy title from 'Alone in the Dark'. Though you could infer it was the wish made by Uzume beneath the starlights, while submerged deep in loneliness, which caused a magic to happen. The canon (Neptunia V-2) did show, she could make her wish come true by daydreaming and in this story I kinda 'buffed' her daydream ability, so yeah.

I'm back again. It's already been a year since I wrote some stuff. Work's been busy but it's mostly me that's lazy af.

Lately I felt like it's really hard for me to write things and they're not fun. I managed to write a lot of things but none of them were satisfying and most of them ended up really boring.

I want to write things that give me a lot of fun from the start to finish. I remember about the stuff I like, which brought me into writing this short story. Like the other stories I posted, I had a lot of fun writing this.

Hope you enjoy it, or if not it's alright. It wasn't easy for me to enjoy stories either. Regardless of it being popular, highly rated and so, it didn't matter a bit. There's just always this unknown factor which made it appeal to me and make it worth following from the start to end. I couldn't really put it into words. Though, a lot of stories I like, I could get into it right from the first chapter. If the kind of writing and storytelling just didn't appeal to me at the very beginning, it's usually hard for me to enjoy it in the end.

If this wasn't to your liking, hopefully you could find something you could truly enjoy while reading.

Anyways, thanks for reading and I wish you luck on the next ones you'll read!


End file.
